


Pay The Price

by orphan_account



Category: Extremely Underage - Fandom, Lolita - Fandom, extreme horror, underage - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Children, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Death, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/M, First Time, Fondling, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Genital Mutilation, Genital Torture, Ghosts, Gore, Hardcore, Harm to Children, Horror, Infant Death, Kid Fic, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Murder Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapist - Freeform, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, child rape, little boy ass, little boy bottoms, little girl sex, man on boy, man on girl, man/boy - Freeform, man/girl, savage - Freeform, therapist, vaginal creampie, young boy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miles Davis is man who has spent his career taking advantage of the children in his care. Using them for his own lustful reasons. Then one day he meets a girl who is being haunted by someone, or something, in her dreams. Like many who came before her, Davis is more interested in using her to satisfy his lusts than to help her with her problems. But he is about to pay a terrible price for this. Because she is no ordinary child. And this is no ordinary nightmare.Story contains dark themes such as man and young girl sex, man and little boy sex, infant murder, child suicide, etc. Please read tags.
Relationships: therapist/little boy, therapist/little girl
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Pay The Price

Miles Davis opened the door of his office, beckoning his newest client to sit down upon the sofa across from his desk. The client, a pretty little blond six year old by the name of Macy Townsend, had been sent to him on the suggestion of her pediatrician, who was concerned over the child's frequent night terrors. Looking at her, Davis could easily see that she was in the throes of some sort of distress, there were dark bags beneath her eyes, and he noticed it looked as if her hair had not been combed for some time. He made a mental night to go over the subject of personal hygiene with her mother later on.

“My name is Mr. Davis,” he told the child, trying to keep his usually boisterous voice soft, nonthreatening. “Do you know why you are here?”

The girl looked down at her feet, her entire body gave a shudder, when she gazed back up at him, Davis could see the tears in her blue eyes. “Mommy says I have to make it stop.”

When she didn’t continue, Davis decided to press the issue. “Stop what,” he asked.

The girl looked at a spot somewhere over his shoulder. “Stop…..him.”

Davis felt goosebumps raise on his arms as he swung his head around, but found nothing but the wall behind him. Something about the room seemed to have changed, the temperature noticeably colder, so much in fact that he made a mental note to tell his assistant to turn the thermostat up. 

“You mean your father?”

Macy shook her head.

Although he felt his frustration growing, Davis bit back a volley of questions. In time, he knew the child would tell him when she was ready. He had coaxed many a tale about bullies, abusive parents, pervy uncles and so forth out of his young clients.

Besides, today, he had something else on his mind he wanted to pursue.

Davis got up from his chair, moving around the office to kneel in front of the young girl. He took her hands in his, surprised by how much she was shaking. Her entire body was in a nervous fit, her limbs twitching as if in the grips of some kind of terror only she could see. 

“There are some things I have to ask you,” Davis tells her, stroking her hand with one of his thumbs. “These are routine questions that I must ask, to see if your nightmares are being caused by someone who is hurting you. Do you understand?”

Macy nodded.

Davis let go of her hands, letting his fingers roam over her flat chest, then reaching up to slide under her pink shirt. He lifted it over her head, tossing the fabric aside to the floor. The girl’s eyes became two wide orbs as he leaned forward, tracing his tongue around the flat disk of her nipples. Gently, he nipped at a tiny bud, sucking on it before biting down harder.

The girl yelped.

“Does the man from your dreams do this to you,” he asked, licking her exposed chest, then down to her belly button, dipping into the hollow there.

The girl, breathing in shallow gasps, shook her head.

Davis yanked off the child’s shorts, along with her panties. He parted her legs, leaning her back until her hairless slit was eye level, taking a moment to admire how beautiful she was. Like a perfect flower, so ready to finally be plucked. He explored her labia with his fingers, searching for the sensitive nub, pinching it, tugging on it, rewarded by the sharp intake of breath this produced. He slipped his pinkie finger inside her small hole, able to tell at once from how intact her hymen was that no man had ever fucked her.

“Does the man from your dreams do things like this,” Davis asked, thrusting his finger in and out while playing with her clit. She was starting to swell, her pussy getting soaked beneath his fingers, letting him know that she was almost ready for him.

Macy shook her head.

Davis grabbed her up by the legs, burying his mouth into her young cunt. He lost himself in the smell, the taste, of her, taking turns sucking her engorged clit before then dipping his tongue inside her hole. He mouth fucked her for a while, aware when she started to have her first orgasm. Davis had given many little girls, and a few boys, their first orgasms on this very couch. He knew from the way their the bodies tensed up, the way the legs began to spasm, the look in the eyes. Davis looked up at Macy’s face as she closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of cumming on his face. He let her have her moment, licking her pussy clean once the last spasm had passed.

“Does the man in your dreams make you feel that good,” he asked, his voice low, husky with lust.

Macy shook her head.

Davis grabbed her roughly by the hips, making the girl squeal a little with surprise. He yanked down his pants, his erection springing up to brush against the girl’s soaking pussy lips. Macy’s body went rigid as he pressed his cock head against her, huffing with exertion as he struggled to tear her tough hymen apart. It only took a few moments, then his head was slowly sinking down into her, the tender flesh being ripped open by his large cock.

“Does the man in your dreams ever do this,” he asks, sinking his cock further up inside of her. 

The girl shook her head, not knowing what to say as the man worked his cock furiously in and out of her. Her whole body shook as he moved, his hands digging into her legs where he held them wide apart, getting some kind of pleasure from seeing just how far into her he could go. He made deep, animal like noises as he fucked her, her body half lifted up into the air as he rammed harder, faster, working his way towards his own release.

“Yeah, take that cock, you nasty little slut. This is what you are made for,” he told her, her head slamming against the couch as he continued to pound away.

Then, when he could hold back no longer, Davis came inside the girl. “Yeah, yeah,” he groaned, as his cock sent volley after volley into the freshly stretched out cunt. “Take every drop, whore. Take every last drop.”

When he was done, Davis stood up, pulling up his pants. He put the girl’s clothes back on, using a napkin from his pocket to wipe up some of the cum oozing from the child’s snatch. Then he went around to his desk, sitting back in his chair. 

“So, we have discovered that the being from your dreams is not a molester. That’s a good thing. Now, in future sessions, we will work on finding out why you are having these nightmares. And how to stop them.”

Macy’s hand went to cup her crotch, wincing as she did so. 

Davis rolled his eyes.

“These questions are all part of a normal therapy session, I can assure you,” he says, leaning forward in his chair to regard her sternly. “If you tell anyone, they will not understand. They will think you are sick, lying about what has happened here today. You will be put in an institution. You will never see any of your family again. Is that what you want?”

Tears in her eyes, Macy once again shook her head.

************************************************************************************************************

Davis got six more sessions out of Macy Townsend. Six glorious, wondrous sessions where his cock got to fuck her little mouth, pussy, asshole. He videotaped the best parts, getting up in the middle of the night to jerk off to how sexy as fuck she looked with all of her holes getting plundered.

Then, five days before their seventh session, Macy Townsend jumped from the eighth floor balcony of her mother’s apartment building. 

Such a pity, Davis had had something really special planned for session number seven.

The first strange occurrence happened when Davis was in the middle of a meeting with one of his favorite clients, eight year old Ben Darrow. He was balls deep in the little boy’s ass, well on his way to a marvelous orgasm, when a flash of movement caught his eye. It was slight, and for a brief second he thought it may be a trick of the light. Then, almost as if he was in a dream, a form appeared on the other side of the desk. Slim, tiny. The shadow of a girl. And, next to it, another shadow. A shadow that was shaped like a man, but much larger. 

Then, when he blinked, they were both gone.

Ben gave a cry of distress beneath him, and Darrow realized he was still keeping up his manic pace in the child’s ass. It had taken a while of fucking, but he had finally trained the eight year’s old anus to accept dick without too much of a fuss. Ben, on the other hand, sometimes took a few smacks on the head to get with the program.

Davis moaned, shooting his load into the boy’s ass. As was the routine, he flipped the boy around on the couch so that he could go about sucking his dick off. It didn’t take long, partly because Davis had a lot of experience sucking boys off, but also because Ben always came almost instantly after his cock became hard. Davis swallowed the boy’s small spurt of ejaculate, enjoying the taste in his mouth so much, it made him start to go hard again.

*******************************************************************************************************

Later on that night, Davis awakened to the sound of someone downstairs in the kitchen. He turned on his bedroom light, awakening his pregnant wife, Beverly, who gazed up at his with an irritated expression.

“I heard something,” he told her.

Beverly smacked him in the face with a pillow. “It’s probably just the next door neighbors letting their dog out. He’ll start howling in a couple of minutes, and I’ll have to put my earplugs in again.”

A couple of minutes later, and the sound of a dog barking came from somewhere outside. Davis relaxed a little bit. Obviously, he had nothing to worry about, he assured himself as he settled back down to sleep. He was just a little unnerved by the figures he had seen in his office. Whatever they had really been.

Davis awakened the next time, well past morning, the sun streaming in through the windows, the clock on the nightstand telling him it was time to get up. He had a busy Saturday morning ahead. Beverly had been complaining about the state of the lawn, and he thought he would appease her by getting an early start on it. Davis felt a warm ache in his crotch as he imagined all the ways that his wife would repay him for his hard work. He put his hand out, eager to touch her silky hair-

His hand landed in something wet instead.

Davis held his hand up to the light.

Blood.

A scream left him as his gaze took in the rest of the room. 

BLOOD

There was blood all over the place. The floor, the walls, the ceiling. And not just blood, other things like pieces of skin, bone fragments, intestines. Then, his eyes traveling to the far reaches of the room, Davis saw his wife’s body. Beverly’s eyes had been ripped out, her jaw torn from her face to be draped over a lamp shade next to their bed. Her large breasts were gone, gaping holes of flesh where they had once been. Her genitals were also missing, her lower end a bloody mess of torn flesh. Her once wide, pregnant belly was now flat. The child had been torn from her womb, the little body parts scattered like a macabre confetti all about the floor.

It was only then that Davis finally glanced up to see the bloody writing on the wall over his dead wife and son. 

AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN’T TURN ON THE LIGHT?


End file.
